


Quietly

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 6 months later, Crossdressing, Daisy Loves Phil's Stubble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Future Fic, Inspired by Poetry, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, On the Run, Oral Sex, POV Phil Coulson, Pizza, Safehouses, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 6 Months Later fic. Phil and Daisy take a breather while on the run together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quietly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> This fic came out of nowhere, inspired by a poem by Kenneth Rexroth which seemed particularly apt to Phil & Daisy.

They're in a safehouse in Seattle, overlooking the Pacific, and Phil thinks that this is the most content he's felt since he was a child, since before his father died. There's classical music playing on the radio – the Boccherini piece from _The Ladykillers_ , and the sun's going down, and Daisy's bare thigh is warm beneath his cheek. 

_(He'd offered to shave first before going down on her, worried that his stubble would be uncomfortable or unpleasant, but she'd scraped her nails down his jawline, then leaned in to kiss him, holding his face steady in both hands, before she dragged her tongue back up his jaw to nip at his ear._

_"Leave it," she'd said in a low voice. "I like it.")_

The last four days have been hard on them both, being chased by the FBI, by the ATCU, and by a pack of Watchdogs, but Phil can't regret standing up for Daisy in front of them all, can't regret telling them in no uncertain terms that while she may be an Inhuman, she has more humanity in her little finger than any of them possess in their entire bodies. 

_("So melodramatic, Phil," she'd chided him afterwards, but there'd been a smirk on her face, and a possessive air about her when she'd gripped his arm to drag him to safety.)_

They'd finally managed to shake all their pursuers around 2am this morning, and Daisy had brought him to this safe house, one she'd bought with some of the money she'd taken from Hive and Malick's account after she'd robbed that bank in LA. 

They'd collapsed onto the only bed, only bothering to shed their coats and boots first before they'd spooned up together, as if it was something they did every night. It hadn't even occurred to him that it was unusual – it had just seemed so natural and right. 

Daisy woke first, around 10am, desperately hungry from using her powers so much to get them to safety, and Phil had immediately gone into the kitchen to rustle her up some brunch.

_("Secret recipe grilled cheese, again, Phil?" she'd teased once he brought it to her. "This is getting to be a habit with you."_

_"Well if you don't want it," he'd answered, pretending to take the plate away from her. She'd clamped her hand over his prosthetic wrist almost as if she intended to break it, then she'd taken the plate from his hand with her free one, and begun eating. He'd made her a second round, and then a third, before raiding his backpack for the powdered doughnuts he'd stowed in there a couple of days ago._

_"You're the best ever, Phil," she'd sighed happily, then kissed him, her lips dusted with the powder, and without thinking, he'd drawn his tongue over her lips, and one thing had led to another. And then another. And a shower. Then a nap. And then another round of sex, finishing with him eating her out.)_

"We need to do something about dinner," he tells her now.

She groans. "That'd mean one of us moving," she points out.

He chuckles. "What do you want?"

"You," she says immediately, and she scrapes her nails across his scalp, which sets his nerve endings tingling.

"To eat," he clarifies, and she giggles, then grips his earlobe, and he moans her name, then pushes himself up from where he's been lying beside her, his face on her leg. He gets up on his hands and knees, moving his body over hers, then leans his head down to kiss her hungrily.

"Phil," she moans softly, and wrapping her arms and legs around him, she tugs him down on top of her. It's his turn to moan again when he feels her hand wrap around his stiffening cock.

_("You know, I always suspected you were a big boy, Phil," she'd told him when she'd got his jeans and boxers off the first time and exposed his rock hard cock._

_"You did?" he'd asked a little doubtfully._

_She'd snorted. "Yeah, Phil. I've seen the way you walk – like you've got a boner the entire time. And that light grey suit you used to wear? Hid absolutely nothing."_

_He'd blushed scarlet at her words, remembering the too many occasions he'd been aroused while around Daisy.)_

Now she guides him into her, nipping at his bottom lip as he sinks his cock deep into her wet heat.

"Fuck, Daisy," he gasps as her muscles immediately tighten around his prick.

"Yeah, Phil," she says. "That's the plan." 

He groans, then pulls out until only the tip of his cock's still inside her, then he plunges back into her, and she cries out, her nails digging into his skin, as he begins to fuck her deep and hard. He gets her off twice before he comes himself, then he rolls off her and lies beside her, breathing raggedly. She pushes her body into his side, and nuzzles the side of his neck, rubbing her nose against his skin, then she lightly scrapes her teeth along the length of his throat.

"Dominos," she tells him, and he gives her a very confused look before he remembers that he'd said he'd deal with dinner. "There's one about three blocks over from here."

He nods and gropes for his cell where it sits on the nightstand along with her own. 

"Use mine," she says. "Better encryption."

He sits up and exchanges her phone for his, then he calls in the order – 3 large stuffed crust pizzas with 3 different lots of toppings. He also orders onion rings, chicken wings, and garlic bread because he knows Daisy's been burning up calories today, in addition to having used her powers a lot over the last few days.

"They'll have it with us within 30 minutes," he tells her, setting her cell phone back on the nightstand. 

"I guess you'll have to put on some clothes, then," she says, and smirks up at him.

"It'd probably be for the best," he agrees.

She nods. "I would definitely prefer you not to flaunt your assets, or indeed your ass, at the delivery boy."

He cranes his neck around, trying to look at his ass. "You like my ass?" he asks, and she snorts. 

"I like you, Phil Coulson."

He chuckles at that, although he feels a mixture of confusion and delight when she says something like that. He's been suppressing his feelings for her for so long, telling himself that he saw her as a daughter.

_("Really, Phil? Because that's not how you've treated me. Even when I was just a consultant, when I wasn't even a SHIELD agent yet, you treated me more like an equal than a subordinate."_

_"I was confused," he'd offered, aware this was a pathetic excuse._

_"Poor Phil, such a sad, sexy, baby deer," she'd teased._

_He'd given her a very confused look. "Baby deer?" he'd repeated._

_She'd chuckled. "Parks and Rec reference, Phil. But honestly, you are a bit like a little forest animal. For all you're so much older than me – "_

_"Hey!"_

_"You are a bit too trusting, Phil. But I like it." She'd kissed him a lot as if to prove how much she liked him being so trusting, and while he'd felt like he ought to be offended by her thinking of him in those terms, he'd found he couldn't.)_

Daisy lies watching him avidly as he pulls on his boxers and jeans, then hunts for his shirt. 

"Put on my tank," she tells him, and he raises an eyebrow at her. 

"I'll stretch it," he says.

"Mm. Maybe. Put it on and let me see?"

Since he can see her tank, but not his shirt, he does as she asks, and tugs it on – it's pretty snug, but he doesn't think it's getting stretched – and it is only until the pizza delivery guy has been.

She sits up and beckons to him, and he comes back to the bed. "You know what I'd like?" she asks, trailing her fingers down his abs.

"What would you like?" he asks, wondering if it's something he can easily give her – he wants to give her everything, if he can, wants her to have her every desire.

"To see you in a white muscle shirt and tight leather pants." He groans quietly at her words, and she lifts her head to meet his eyes as her hand slips down to cup his semi-hard cock through his jeans. "Phil?"

"Yes, Daisy?"

"Are you bisexual?"

He blinks, surprised by the question, which seems such a nonsequitur. "Yes, but how did you know that?"

"Your reaction just now was very telling, Phil," she says. "Also I remember the way you used to look at Trip, like you thought he was the sun and the moon. And I've heard you talking about Captain America, too."

He blushes a bit, then groans because she's still fondling his cock, and he's getting very hard. "Yes, I'm bisexual."

"Mmm." She leans up and kisses him, sliding her tongue easily into his mouth as her free hand cups the back of his head. He's holding onto her shoulders, and is contemplating pushing her back down onto the bed, when the doorbell rings.

"Fuck!" he mutters, and reluctantly pulls himself away. He pauses to adjust his dick inside his pants, hoping his erection's not too obvious, then goes to the door for the food.

As he closes the door after paying the delivery guy, the food balanced a bit precariously on his left hand, Daisy appears. She's wearing his white shirt, and since it's unbuttoned, he can clearly see she didn't bother with either her bra or her panties, and his erection, which had been subsiding, springs up hard and hot again.

"Fuck, Daisy," he says as she takes the side dishes from him.

She smirks, then licks her lips slowly and extravagantly. "Let's eat in the kitchen," she suggests, and turns away to carry the food through. He has to adjust his cock again, and he finds himself imagining fucking Daisy as she bends over the kitchen table – her in his shirt, him in his jeans and her tank, and he wonders how he doesn't just spontaneously combust at the hotness of that mental picture.

"Phil, are you coming?" she calls, then sticks her head around the doorframe, and smirks at him.

"Not yet," he tells her, and she laughs aloud. He hurries into the kitchen and sets down the pizza boxes, and she steps up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and pressing her nose to his back.

"You'd like to bend me over the table and fuck me hard, wouldn't you Phil?" she asks, dropping her hands down onto his inner thighs.

"Yes," he groans, a bit ashamed of how much he wants her all the time.

"Better be quick about it, then," she says, and moves away from him, then rests her hands flat on the table, bending forward invitingly.

"Don't you want to eat?" he asks worriedly.

"I do," she says, "but I also want you to fuck me, Phil."

He finds he can't argue with that, so he moves behind her, unfastens his jeans, and eases them and his boxers down off his hips so that he can free his cock, then he guides himself into her. He holds her hips as he thrusts, and she pushes her ass back at him, encouraging him to push deeper into her slick pussy. 

Afterwards, they settle down to eat, and Phil eats a couple of slices of pizza, some garlic bread and onion rings, and then watches as Daisy devours the rest.

"You have a thing about feeding me," she observes as she washes down her mouthful with a swig from her giant Pepsi.

He nods. "It goes back to my mom," he says, and she lifts an enquiring eyebrow, inviting him to continue since she's eating again. "After my dad died, my mom had to work long hours to keep a roof over our heads. Which meant she'd come home too tired to cook, so on her days off, she'd teach me how to cook different things, so that I could cook for us both the rest of the time. As a general rule, I cook for the people I care most about."

She swallows, then leans over and kisses him. "You're a pretty nurturing guy, Phil," she says softly. "I like that about you."

"You're a nurturing person, too," he points out.

She shrugs. "I've always wanted to look after the people I care about in the way that I wished I'd been looked after."

He nods – he'd figured that out some time ago. In a lot of ways, Daisy's very easy to understand.

After she's eaten her fill, she goes to clean her teeth, while he deals with the rubbish and puts the leftovers (there aren't many) in the fridge. Knowing Daisy, she'll wake up hungry sometime in the night, so this will be there for her if she wants it.

He heads to the bathroom so he can wash his hands and clean his teeth, then he moves into the bedroom. Daisy's sprawled on her back across the bed, already fast asleep, and he can't help smiling a bit at the picture she makes, just because he feels privileged to see the (in)famous Quake in such a state. He undresses himself, then slips into bed beside her, and she mumbles something indistinct, then shifts closer to him, and he eases his arm around her, settling her head on his shoulder. She sighs, sounding quite content, and he closes his eyes.

It's quiet here, and for now, they're safe, and those are good things.

**Author's Note:**

> Lying here quietly beside you,  
> My cheek against your firm, quiet thighs,  
> The calm music of Boccherini  
> Washing over us in the quiet,  
> As the sun leaves the housetops and goes  
> Out over the Pacific, quiet—  
> So quiet the sun moves beyond us,  
> So quiet as the sun always goes,  
> So quiet, our bodies, worn with the  
> Times and penances of love, our  
> Brains curled, quiet in their shells, dormant,  
> Our hearts slow, quiet, reliable  
> In their interlocked rhythms, the pulse  
> In your thigh caressing my cheek. Quiet.
> 
> \- “Quietly” by Kenneth Rexroth


End file.
